


Outside Space Alien

by Nicnac



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Jerome Kent, age six -  almost seven - has a super big secret in his storm cellar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Space Alien

My name is Clark Kent. I’m six, almost seven, years old and I have a super big secret in my storm cellar. It’s real huge and hidden under a blanket and I bet it’s something really cool!

The first time I saw it was yesterday, when my Mommy did a safety drill with me ‘cause it was Sunday and we always have safety drills on Sunday. She said to me “Clark Jerome Kent” – she used all three of my names so I know I’m supposed to be real serious – she said “Clark Jerome Kent, if that TV was on and said there was a tornado warning, what would you do?”

I said to her “Come find you or Daddy,” and she smiled just a little bit so I know I got the answer right, but I still have to be serious. 

“And what if your Dad and I weren’t home or you couldn’t find us?”

“Then I go into the storm cellar.” I said and Mommy smiled just a little bit more. 

“That’s right honey. Now show me how you get into the storm cellar?” said Mommy. So I ran to the storm cellar because if there’s a tornado you’re supposed to get somewhere safe really fast, but I didn’t run as fast as I could because then my Mommy couldn’t keep up.

When I got to the storm cellar I opened up the doors and it wasn’t even hard for me ‘cause I’m super strong. Then I went inside and after my Mommy followed me I showed her how to shut the doors tight and run all the way down to the bottom of the stairs where it’s safest. Next I said “Then I stay down here and don’t open the doors unless I hear someone telling me it’s safe to come out or someone asking for help.”

My Mommy smiled real big when I said that and gave me a hug. “Good job, my special boy!” I was really happy, but then I spotted the super big secret thing in the corner.

“Mommy what’s that?”

My Mommy went really still before she said, “That’s nothing Clark.” And that’s how I knew it was something super amazing, because grown-ups only say it’s nothing when it’s really not. 

“How would you like to help me bake some chocolate chip cookies?” Mommy asked, and then I forgot all about super-secret things because cookies are really awesome.

But today I remembered and now I’m going to go find out what it is!

I tell my Mommy that I’m going to play outside to play and then I sneak over to the storm cellar. I have to be real careful because I’m not supposed to go to the storm cellar by myself. My Daddy says it’s too dangerous and I might get hurt, but I think he’s just being silly because I don’t ever get hurt!

When I get down to the bottom of the stairs, I tip-toe over to the blanket. Then, being really, really careful I pull the blanket off the super big secret thing.

When I get the blanket all the way off, I open my eyes and mouth real big because underneath is a real to life spaceship! Like the kind outside space aliens use! All the sudden my eyes and mouth get even bigger when I realize that I must be an outside space alien! That’s why I can do all these cool things, like ET, and my Mommy and Daddy don’t want me to tell anyone so the scary men don’t try to take me away. 

Right then I decide I won’t tell anyone either, because I like my Mommy and Daddy and I don’t want anyone to try to take me away from them! The only person I’m going to tell is Pete because he’s my best friend and he won’t tell anyone else. Besides, I have to tell Pete, because being an outside space alien? That’s super cool!

**Author's Note:**

> I just find it really hard to believe that Clark never noticed the SPACESHIP sitting in the corner of his storm cellar for ELEVEN YEARS. And so this fic was born.


End file.
